


Словно кукла

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маюзуми ломается. Ломается в этот самый момент, в эти самые секунды. И его некому будет чинить, некому будет подобрать сломанную куклу. И Аомине его почти жаль. Аомине жаль, что он тогда не послушал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно кукла

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к последним главам манги, AU в рамках канона: победа Ракузан и несколько незначительных деталей.  
> на песню Король и Шут - Кукла Колдуна

Маюзуми Аомине увидел еще на летнем турнире. Наверное, единственный из всех, сидящих на трибунах. Сначала он не поверил: откуда мог взяться еще один призрачный парень, раздающий пасы? Но чем дольше он смотрел на четкую, идеально выстроенную игру Ракузан, на хитрые пасы, которые не видел противник, тем четче и яснее понимал, что перед ним тень.  
Не то чтобы Аомине обожал помогать каким-то незнакомцам, но образ Тецу так четко и ярко вставал перед глазами, что оставаться равнодушным он не смог. Выловить Маюзуми после игры оказалось делом нехитрым.  
\- Не верь Акаши, - твердо произнес Аомине, крепко держа Маюзуми за руку. Тот нелепо хлопнул ресницами и нахмурился.  
\- С чего бы это? - голос Маюзуми был холоден. Аомине поморщился, понимая, что наткнулся на стену. - Я хорошо сыграл сегодня и оправдал его ожидания. Не знаю, что тебе нужно, но слушать тебя я не собираюсь.  
Аомине поджал губы, не давая Маюзуми вырвать руку. Тот скрипнул зубами и еще раз дернулся, злясь.  
\- Лучше стать его послушной куклой? Он тебя уничтожит. Я же... - Аомине посмотрел в глаза Маюзуми и махнул рукой, отпуская. Не его это проблемы, пусть делает, что хочет. Пусть позволяет Акаши гробить себя. Тецу вот позволил. И что? Осколки человека теперь Тецу, хоть и цепляется за свой новый свет, как одержимый. Доказать, что «его баскетбол» лучше? Это типа как «мое кунг-фу круче твоего кунг-фу»? Глупости это. Он себе пытается доказать, что целый. Что независимый и живой. Что не кричал и не бился о стены, запершись в раздевалке, когда Акаши, равнодушный и недовольный, бросал «Плохо, Тецуя». Когда использовал, скрывая. Когда...  
Маюзуми посмотрел поверх его плеча и почти что улыбнулся. Скорее осветился изнутри. Так девчонки в средней школе всегда смотрели на Кисе, влюблено и отчаянно. Пытались скрывать. Аомине обернулся и увидел Акаши. Зло сплюнул на чистый пол и, покачав головой, двинулся дальше.  
Маюзуми уже стал послушной куклой. Сам не понял, но стал. Акаши подчинял, забирая волю, будто превращая в куклы. А Маюзуми еще и...влюбился отчаянно. Аомине поморщился, бросая взгляд назад. Акаши что-то говорил Маюзуми и тот послушно кивал. Аомине запомнил этот взгляд, полный восторга, жизни и напряженной серьезности.  
Вот дурак.

***

Ярче сиять уже некуда. Маюзуми виден. Виден с любого конца площадки, виден любому игроку и любому зрителю. На него смотрят, пожирают глазами слабака и неудачника, не справившегося со своей задачей. И Аомине тоже смотрит и качает головой.  
Во взгляде Маюзуми больное отчаяние. А вот Акаши плевать, откровенно говоря. Аомине даже интересно, любил ли он их, свои совершенные творения, своих кукол, послушных его воле. Любил ли он их хоть немного, таких преданных и открытых. Любил ли он их хоть в половину так, как они любили его.  
Тецу и правда живой. Целенький. Больше не цепляется так отчаянно за свой свет, а стоит рядом с ним на твердых ногах. Ему повезло с этим Кагами. Тот, хоть ни черта не понимал, спас этого дурака. Вырвал из цепей Акаши, дал дышать. Тецу теперь сильный, раз бросает Акаши такой дерзкий вызов, Аомине им даже немного гордится. Вот только Акаши никогда не проиграет однажды сломанной кукле.  
Маюзуми ломается. Ломается в этот самый момент, в эти самые секунды. И его некому будет чинить, некому будет подобрать сломанную куклу. И Аомине его почти жаль. Аомине жаль, что он тогда не послушал. Аомине отворачивается. Больше ему нет дела до этой истории.

***

Маюзуми не думает, что бывает больнее. Падать с высоты - больно. Видеть чужое презрение - больно. Ломаться, разбиваться и молча глотать эту боль - немного больше, чем невыносимо. Но хуже всего - видеть равнодушие в разноцветных глазах и все равно подчиняться уничтожающим приказам.  
Маюзуми не понимает, почему дышит до сих пор.  
Он ненавидит себя сейчас. Проклинает свою доверчивость, проклинает магнетизм Акаши, его слова и обещания. Он ненавидит Акаши так же сильно, как и любил минуты назад. Часы. Дни.  
Акаши не посмотрел на него после матча. Не посмотрел в раздевалке. Акаши вычеркнул его из своего мира, ненужного и бесполезного человека. Маюзуми не хочет жить. Маюзуми сейчас вообще ничего не хочет. В нем нет сил выйти из раздевалки, в нем нет сил сделать хотя бы шаг. Он опустошен и раздавлен, похож на лягушку под колесами автомобиля.  
Маюзуми думает о том, чтобы разбить себе голову об острый край дверцы шкафчика. Маюзуми думает о том, чтобы прицепить к ручке двери галстук, замотав потуже у себя на горле, и ползти вперед, пока не задохнется. Маюзуми думает о том, что хочет увидеть Акаши. Еще раз.  
Нужда на уровне души.  
Маюзуми встает и выходит из раздевалки на негнущихся ногах. Акаши стоит напротив, прищурившись и сложив руки на груди. Маюзуми бы побледнел еще сильнее, если бы это было возможно. Он не знает, что сказать, и молча проходит мимо, опуская взгляд в пол, кляня себя за потерю достоинства. А было ли оно, это достоинство? Или он потерял его еще тогда, на крыше, когда они заговорил в первый раз?  
Акаши идет рядом, а потом сжимает ледяные пальцы Маюзуми.  
Маюзуми хочется кричать. Маюзуми слишком больно.  
Маюзуми послушно переплетает их пальцы в ответ.


End file.
